The ojamajos, a mermaid, and the evil majo roku
by EyeOfTheFox
Summary: The ojamajos come to the Mahou dou to find majo rika not there. What will happen when they meet a mermaid, and find out a mermaids power?


The ojamajos, a mermaid, and majo Roku

The ojamajos, a mermaid, and majo Roku

'Man,that was one heck of a school day' thought the pink haired witch otherwise known as Doremi Harukaze. Her, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momo-chan and Hana-chan were headed over to the Mahou-dou to open up shop. They were all 6th graders. Majo Rika realy got mad if they were late so they had to hurry. "Konichiwa, Majo Rika,we're here!" Onpu yelled. However, Majo Rika was nowhere to be seen. Lala, Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, and Toto couldn't be found either. "Hey, the door to the magical kingdom is looked from the inside, we cant open it!" Aiko yelled to the others.

"Well, maybe we can force it open" Onpu suggested, "Good idea Onpu-chan!" momoko said. After beating against the door as hard as they could, it finaly opened. "Um, guys, where IS the magical kingdom?" momoko aksed. All the ojamajos could see was a plain, burned field. "hey, whats this?" hana asked pointing to a glowing white portal. "Well, lets just go see" Aiko said and pulled them all through,

"What is this place?" Hazuki said shyly. The burned field had been replaced by a beautiful crystaliezed area. The waterfalls were huge, and the rivers were so clean you could easily see the bottom. Suddenly, they heard someone humming a melody they knew all too well. It was the lullaby the used to sing to Hana-chan when she was a baby. Turning a corner, they saw the hummer. It was a beautiful woman, long, chocolate brown hair, skin as white as winters snow, and as they looked at her, they realized what she was. Her beautiful ocean-blue scailed mermaid tail gleamed in the sun., making it glow with a fascinating white light. She was downright amazing.

Finished with the lullaby, the woman looked up. Gasping when she saw them, she tried to disappear into the river. She froze when she saw the ruby Onpu-chan was wearing on her necklace. Soon, she spoke. "Purple witch, please let me see your necklace. Onpu came forward and took off her necklace. Giving it to the woman, she asked "who are you?" "My name is Kiana". Hana-chan then spoke up. "you're a pretty mermaid" "heehee, thank you, unfortunately im the last mermaid left". "What happened?" Swim with me and I will tell you."

As Kiana explained, her home was attacked. Soldires in black robes capturedall the mermaids, but she was the only escaper. Frog- like creatures tried to help, but they were all captured. Majo Rika, was captured along with all the fairys. "Will you help me rescue them, witches?" "of course we will, by the way our names are Doremi, hazuki, aiko onpu, momoko, and hana" "Ok, I know the fastest way to get there"

Kiana led them to a black portal the soldiers had left by mistake. Walking through it, they suddenly were transported to a treacherous castle. The walls were stone hard, the floor made up of black tiles, the air had a gloomy depression about it. Luckily, Doremi used her magic to poof up a river that ran through the castle so Kiana could go with them. They heard cries from a room across from them, and in that room they found the merpeople and the witches and faires. Unlocking them, they all just wanted to get out of the castle.

Just as they reached the door, metal bars encased the door, making it impossible to pass. A dark shadow arose from the floor, and standing there was none other than the dark witch, Majo Roku herself. "Im impressed you Ojabakas, you actually found this place" she cackeled. "Unfortunatley, I cant let you leave". " I must use the mermaids and mermans power to create the ultimate weapon so I will rule this worthless planet". Kiana finally snapped " No! I wont let you hurt the innocent merpeople and these witches! I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM! DIE!.A shining white light filled the castle, and the casle exploded. All who was there was transported back to the burned out field. The magical kingdom appeared, and everything went normal again "What exactly just happened?" aiko said. "Hey, where did our taps go!?" onpu yelled. The taps they used to transform were gone. Suddenly, they were teleported back to there homes. They had forgotten all their adventures as witches, all about each other, everything. They lived out the rest of their lives as normal girls, but at night, people have said that a strange figure appred over the girls homes at night humming a certain lullaby that no one knew……


End file.
